


Out Raceing

by Jonathan_D_Allard



Series: Furious Family [4]
Category: Fast & Furious (Movies), Fast and the Furious RPF
Genre: M/M, Slice of Life, presumed relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:08:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28315779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jonathan_D_Allard/pseuds/Jonathan_D_Allard
Summary: Getting ready to go having there first race can be difficilt when you have kids and can't find your keys.
Relationships: Brian O'Conner/Dominic Toretto
Series: Furious Family [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859251
Comments: 7
Kudos: 37





	1. Chapter One

"My keys!" Brian repeated for the fourth time, turning around himself in confusion to where he left his dammed keys to his street racer.

Why couldn't he find his fucking keys?! they needed to be there like five minutes ago. But the babysitter hadn't shown yet and the kids had refused bath time before dinner. Brian was beginning to realize life with children always made you late no matter how prepared, they always seemed to be needing a glass of milk, or a poop just as they were about to head out the door. It was easier with Dom around, co-parenting took the pressure off and with them as a team, they always made it work.

"You're ready?" Dom stuck his head out of the Kitchen, where he had just finished feeding the kids dinner. Not as much feeding more serving and helping Marie keep her focus on eating the food instead of playing with it.

"I can't find my keys," Brian exclaimed nearly in a panic. He wasn't nervous about getting out and doing his first race after Mia's death, he was just beside himself with excitement, that was what the sweaty hands and fast-beating heart were about.

"Have you checked the blue bowl by the front door?"

"No?"

"Then try" Dom rolled his eyes as he ran up the stairs to get a new shirt, and a dap of cologne to hide the light sweat of the LA heat.  
Brian was searching the blue bowl when the doorbell rang. Brian opened the door and greeted the babysitter they had hired to watch Jack and Marie.

"Come in." he smiled politely at the sweet neighborhood teen Sarah, but his mind was still on where he had left his fucking car keys.

"Buster, did you find your keys?" Dom bellowed from upstairs.

"No," Brian called back.

"I figured, they were on the bathroom countertop," Dom said as he threw said keys for Brian to catch when he hid the last step on the staircase.

"Hugh" Brian wondered how they had gotten there as he went into the living room to say goodbye to Jack and Marie

"Hello Sarah, there's food on the stove if you get hungry and as you can see the kids are watching a movie. Just let them finish it, before brushing their teeth then they can't watch an episode of a kid's show before bed if they want or you can read them a story. Jack tends to get a little cranky after dinner. Just remember bed at 8:30 then everyone got half an hour to get a glass of water, the story or take their sweet time getting the bedtime pee in order and be in bed and asleep around 9."

"Will do Mr. Toretto" Sarah smile amused.

"Oh," Dom leaned in and spoke in a quiet conspiratorial tone. "There is a stash of candy in the kitchen behind the pots if you get a craving when the kids have been put to sleep. We will be home late, so it's okay if you fall asleep on the couch. Just remember to look the doors before you do" Dom pulled out the bill of money and handed them over to Sarah.

"I'm gonna go." Dom turns to the living room "Come on Brian, we are gonna be late." and power walks out the front door and gets into his charger ready to drive off with Brian on his tailgate. 

"Thank you again for being able to take the kids on such short notice," Brian said as he too was headed out the door.

"I'm just glad that I can help, Mr. Toretto."

It was first when Brian was out the door and driving behind Dom in traffic that he realized Sarah had called him Mr. Toretto. 

Brian couldn't help but grin at the misunderstanding of the situation, but a the same time wonder how many thought of them that way when they went to the park, did the grocery shopping as a family and how little it mattered to him that strangers thought he was gay and living happily married with two kids. 


	2. chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they go actually goes racing

The crowd is cheering as the four cars line up. Brian knows he shouldn’t be doing this. He is a cop, for god’s sake. He shouldn’t even be here just looking or knowing that it is happening. He should however if he was a good police officer be calling it in and helping round all of them up, not join them in their devious ways. If his captain were to hear of him being back to street racing, his carrier would be over for good. But he is here, besides, he never was that good at following the straight and narrow. If he had, he wouldn’t have gotten put in juvie, now would he?

Brian’s hands stick to the wheel. He had been this nervous behind the wheel since he was booting cars as a teen, with the pigs on his tail. His foot hit the engine and makes it roar loud enough he can’t hear the crowd.

The signal was given and off they went. Dom is quickly in the lead, like always, but Brian isn’t on his tail length like he uses to be. He doesn’t know why, but he is hesitance. His once heavy foot is much lighter than it used to be. Brian can’t quiet figure out if it’s an underlying fear of leaving his children parentless if he were to crash or it’s the fact that he isn’t truly driving his car. No, he sold his when he became a single dad, the temptation of the adrenalin rush to great. The one he is currently sitting in is Mia’s old race car. She hadn’t been ready to part with it before having Jack, and after they never really got around to it. She still had gasoline in her blood, with her being a Toretto and all. The two of them would go driving together, just the two of them, when he had been too fed-up with the minivan. And after her death, he couldn’t get himself to get rid of it, even if it would only stand in the garage like the Charger had the first time Brian had seen what used to be Jack Toretto’s car.

He doesn’t have time to think as his instinct kick in as his hesitation disappears. But with the loss of time, he only gets in second. But when had Brian ever won a race to Dom. Never… that would be when. But somehow it didn’t matter to Brian, not anymore, it wasn’t about winning, it was about having fun and just the driving fast. Chasing each other and seeing where the road leads them.  
Even if Brian feels like that he doesn’t show it when they get out of their cars to settle the bets and in Dom’s case gathering his winnings.  
“Dude, I almost had you,” Brian says to Dom as they become a part of the crowd, standing to the side watching as the next racers get ready with their cars in possession.

Dom only smiles with amusement at Brian and shakes his head the words. It doesn’t take long for some girls and woman around them to come up and talk to them, groupies probably. Brian doesn’t pay attention, he let them talk at him and shows no interest in listening. And quickly they only try to talk to Dom. Brian is perfectly fine with toning them out and only focusing on the smell of burning gasoline and smoking tires. It makes something in him feel floaty and high enough to fly even higher on the buzzing of the adrenalin has left behind. For a quick moment, he thinks it might be possible to do that until he remembers that Dom is right beside him. Not that he forgot. 

For, as Mia once said, Dom is like gravity. And Brian couldn’t be more thankful for his best friend coming back. Standing here with only a hand's width between them, Brian feels alive again.

Brian looks over at Dom, the girl likely dressed flirting shamelessly, and somehow, he can’t help but grin a little at it, as he remembers Sarah wrong presumption. No one in this environment would ever think that about them. Brian doesn’t think more of it as he lays a band on Dom’s arm and leans further in and says something he never had the guts to say out loud before.

“Thank you.” Dom looks puzzles for a second before there is an expression in his eyes, Brian couldn’t quite recognize before turning his attention to the kid standing in front of them trying to get their attention. A kid too young to be in this scene, he got to be what fourteen maybe fifteen? And a teen girl the same age, not old enough to have a driver license, especially with that baby face. It’s not the Hispanic descent that makes him stand out, most people around them all have that same dark hair and copper tone skin. What makes him stand out however is the black suspenders, crisp shirt and yellow tool belt around his hips.

Brian is all too busy staring at the kid to miss what he is saying.  
To everybody’s surprise, Dom doesn’t look god smacked when the boy insists that he can beat Don in a street race. After the original shock on Dom’s part, he gave the kid the same overconfident smile Brian knew a little too well. It was the same smile he had given Brian one to many times.  
Nether Brian had any idea about what they were about to get themselves into. The boy's golden car didn’t look like much. It should have been an easy win. Witch was probably why Dom had agreed in the first place, so the boy had a story to tell.

The fates had other plans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual, leave a comment it will make my day and keep me motivated to create more content! 
> 
> And I hope someone realizes who the kid is just on that description.


	3. chapter 3

There was total silence, the bass-filled music was the only thing that kept on as if nothing had happened. No one spoke, danced or cheered. Brian couldn’t believe his eyes, he rubbed them again to make sure what he was seeing was true. Pompons forgotten he got a face full of the prickly marital. With his jaw still on the tar, he turned to the dark-haired girl standing beside him waving the pompoms. She was the only one not starting in total and utter shock, only giving Brian a smug smile. What the hell was going on? How was it even possible? And when had he even gotten pompons? Oh Yeah, the Kalypso girl had stuck them in his hands around the same time Hector hag given the go sign to the lined up the racers. And with the boy leading from the start, he had forgotten to throw them back to the girl.

The boy was barely out of his diapers? Brian just couldn’t comprehend it. It was fist when the gold dragon painted car, followed by Dom’s black charger slowly drove back down the road and stopping in front of them, Brian woke to the truth of it all: Dominic Toretto had lost to the Hispanic boy with the yellow toolbelt.

“We did it, Kalypso!” the boy yelled as he jumped into the girl with the pompons.

“With this we are gonna have enough money to buy someplace to set up!” they danced around each other for a few seconds before he took a step away from her. “You brought your pompons?”

“Of cause Leo,” she rolled her eyes “I know how happy it makes you.” She leaned in and kissed his flushed cheek. “Even Brian over there helped.” Witch startled Brain enough to finely throw them at her.

Hector that looked as stunned as Brian felt when he came over to hand over the winnings to the kid, Leo. It didn’t take long for Dom to join them.

“Good race, kid” Dom said in a way of greeting their small group. That was enough for the rest of the street racers to pick up their conversations and lining up for another race.

Had they expected some kind of aggressive show of some kind from Dom? Then Brian remembered, they probably did.

Dom bore an amused and quoins look, Brian had rarely seen before.

“Can I see what’s under the hood?” he asked the boy with the at most respect. The kids looked at each other and Kalypso shrugged. Leo let Dom look under the hood and judging by the sound of Dom’s whistle he was impressed by the work. When Brian tried to look over Dom’s massive shoulder, he only got a glimpse of two ruby eyes. Before shook his head again, this entire night was just getting too wired even for him. Brian stepped back to their cars and let them geek out.

“Tell me you let the kid win?” Brian asked when Dom finely joined him again.

“You know I don’t do that.”

“Lier.” The words were out of Brian’s mouth before he could stop them, thinking about the time in Rio where Dom let Brian win the race as a farther to be grift.

Dom only replied with laughing fondly and shaking his hear before giving Brian one of his intense glances.

“I saw you demoted to cheerleader.”

“Fuck you!” but there was no bite in his voice only spreading smile.

“You would like that, wouldn’t you O’Connor.” Even if they both most a sizeable amount tonight, it was the best night in a long night, even if Brian couldn’t get the idea of Sarah assuming thing about him, not when Dom’s voice had done that raspy thing it sometimes does as he teased Brian.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment it makes my day!


End file.
